The instant invention relates generally to perspiration absorbing head-wear and like garments, and more particularly, to a quick-change sweat band.
Numerous articles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to absorb perspiration. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,581 of Rosenthal, 4,502,156 of Wishman, and 4,394,782 of Wasson, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.